Aftermath
by HopeMxx
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is on a mission. She's run away from London to find her father in New Orleans, but things get complicated when Caroline passes through. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I wrote this some time ago so minor details may not make sense. Please let me know whether I should continue in the review section. I know the beginning is rushed, but I was looking for a way to start.**

**PS. Can anyone tell me how to get those grey lines that rule off a scene? It would be really useful**

**PPS. Does anyone want to be my beta, I don't really know how that whole system works, but PM me if you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals**

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 1**

In the year 2027...

**Caroline's POV**

This is so stupid! I can't believe I have to work in a New Orleans cafe for extra pocket money! Klaus must be here somewhere as well, he became ruler of the French Quarter, didn't he? I wonder if I will see him... However that was the last thing on my mind when I came back here, I was merely passing through. A lot has changed since 2015. The big change though was how quiet and calm it was on the supernatural side of it all, but I guess that's due to the fact that Klaus can be very scary when he wants to be! In fact it was so calm that I wasn't thinking about the problems in New Orleans, so I decided to get I job in a cafe. You would think I would have saved up some money over the last 26 years of vampirism, but sadly not, I arrived here to find my funds very low and what is the fun in coming to a new city when you can't shop?

Anyway, now I have to take the order of the massive biker in the corner! Great!

I put a cheery smile on my face and walked over, "can I get you anything, sir?"

"Well hi sweet pea," the nickname made me nauseous, "can I get two English breakfasts, and two sodas, please?" He handed me the menu.

"Is there someone joining you?"

"No. But you could if you want to?" He gave me what he thought was a seductive smile and I returned it with a bittersweet one.

"I'm fine thanks." With that I walked away and ended up switching my section with a waiter called Adam. Adam pointed out the 2 people who hadn't been served yet, I noticed among them a girl sitting by herself. She looked about 13, wavy, light brown hair, ice blue eyes that contrasted perfectly against her pale complexion, a small cute nose and fairly plump, deep pink lips. She was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a subtlety patterned dark blue top and a black leather jacket to top it all of. She looked nice, but she definitely had a certain air around her. Yep, she was supernatural alright, but I could decipher what she was exactly. Usually I was really good at this, but the only thing that I could tell was that she wasn't a witch, I think. I was over thinking this, wasn't I? I just have to take her order, simple.

I walked over to her and asked politely, "can I get you anything?"

"Yes I have a diet coke and a chocolate cookie, please." She said with a cheeky little smile and a rich British accent.

"Will that be all? Or is there going to be someone joining you?" I asked, instantly taking a liking to the young girl.

"No that's all, thanks."

After quickly taking the order of and serving the other guy in my section, I went back over with her cookie and diet coke and decided to sit with her so she didn't feel lonely.

"So," I started, "where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from London, England. What about you?"

"A little town in Virginia called Mystic Falls." I stated with a smile.

"So I have already acknowledged that you are of the... Supernatural kind, so I was just wondering how old you are?" She asked politely nibbling on her cookie.

"Well physically I'm 17 but my actually age it 34. What about you? You seem to be supernatural, but I can't figure out exactly what you are?"

"Well, it uh... complicated." She paused and looked down meaning she obviously didn't like talking about it, so I decided to change the subject.

"So what are doing round here?"

She also seemed to be reluctant to answer this question as well and I instantly felt guilty for prying too much into her personal life. "Uh... family business. What about you?"

"Exploring."

I still found it odd that even at such a young age she was so cautious, or maybe I was just too trusting. I mean, who was I to her? Just a stranger, a waitress in some dumb old cafe. I didn't realize how creepy I must have been coming across as. I guess I was just concerned for this poor little girl who looked so lonely by herself.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be creepy, I was just worried because you looked lonely. I'm Caroline." I held out my hand.

"I'm Hope, and really it's okay, I appreciate your concern." She smiled and shook my outstretched hand.

OK so now I was going to be really nosey, "are you staying or living with family?"

"No, I'm staying in a hotel, by myself."

"ok, so this is going to sound mega creepy, but you could live with me? I swear I'm not a murderer or anything."

After a long moment of contemplating, she finally said, "if you don't mind..."

Hope's POV

An hours car journey later, we were finally at Caroline's apartment. I am not going to lie, it was a pretty big apartment. As you walked there was a very comfortable little tv and seating area to your immediate left, with the colour theme of aqua blue. It had a dark couch with a light chair perpendicular to it, a small rug and a big plasma screen tv. Then just beyond that was a very wide ceiling to floor window, which as we were on the 6th floor, gave a pretty spectacular view over the city. That window area then lead off to a corridor, which I'm assuming lead to the bedrooms. The entire right side of the apartment was taken up by a bright red themed kitchen.

"Wow! This is an amazing apartment, who did you rent this from?" I asked whilst casually looking round.

"It's a friend of friend's old apartment. She moved in with a guy and they are now happily married, so she rents this place out to me." She replied shut the door and taking off her jacket.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, by the way, I really do appreciate it." I said looking up.

"It's really no problem, and I can't believe your mum didn't come out here with you and make sure were okay and stuff..."

I looked down saddened by the thought of my mum, "um... I don't know my mum."

Caroline stiffened, obviously feeling bad for bringing up a sensitive topic, "... I'm sorry I had no idea... what about your dad?"

"That's actually why I'm here..." I said with a quiet voice. I didn't want moving day to be dampened the thought of my family trauma, so I soon straightened out and asked, "so which one is my room?"

I still found it very odd the Caroline was so trusting, even I was taught from a very young age not to trust people you don't know, but she is obviously a very caring person. She has a very maternal-like nature, so I know that not being able to have children of her own must be killing her. She is very good at keeping a very cheery composure though, she always remains happy and optimistic. This is a skill that I don't think I ever could acquire.

Anyway Caroline did show me the bedrooms, her has a yellow theme and is very suiting to her personality. And the spare bedroom, the one I was staying in was a light blue theme room, with a big double bed, the same wide window as the one in the main apartment room and a luxuriously soft carpet.

Caroline's POV

After I had shown Hope to her room, I made some coffee and mentally arranged the conversation I was going to have with her later. I was going to find out everything about my new roommate, except I was going to have to be careful around the topic of family though as that seemed to be particularly sensitive.

I realized how little I knew about her, and it was bugging me. Not that I thought she was a serial killer or anything, I just thought I needed to learn more. Just then Hope walked into the main room.

"Hi, I put all my stuff away. Thank you again."

"Really it no problem," I replied politely, "do you want any coffee... Or tea?"

"I have a cup of a tea, if its no trouble." She said very 'britishly'.

I made and handed her a cup of tea. "So if you wouldn't mind I would quite like to have a talk." I said gesturing towards the seating area. "I thought we could get to know each other a little."

"I understand what you are trying to accomplish, Caroline. I knew this 'talk' would be inevitable." She admitted sipping her tea.

"Okay so you understand that I need to know more about you?" She nodded in response. "Okay so lets talk about your home. Who did you live with?"

"I lived with my uncle, my fathers brother, and his girlfriend as well as my aunt, my father's sister. We lived in the suburbs of London, in a luscious mansion, with fantastic gardens. I was also home-schooled by my uncle, he was quite knowledgable. He would read me all kinds of poetry and made me translate a lot a Latin for my studies."

"So why didn't your uncle come with you?"I asked completely captivated by her past.

"Well that's actually the interesting part," she said humorously and cast her eyes down, "from a very young age I noticed that on the TV there were children that always had a mum and dad, I got curious as to why I did not have them, so I asked. My uncle explained that my mother and father, well... They weren't in such a great place but he promised to let us meet one day. But he kept putting it off and I was beginning to believe that it was never going to happen. After this I took matters into my own hands and flew here on a plane, then when I was here called my uncle and told him of my situation and that I was going to meet my father, he said that it was alright, not that he had much choice, and now here I am a few days later just waiting to build up the courage to do so."

"So your dad is here?" I was quite confused.

"Yes, that is correct, he has been living here for the last 13 years."

"Why wasn't he with you in London?" I asked setting my coffee down. This story was getting more confusing by the second.

"Well, 13 years ago my father moved here as well as my mother, who was pregnant with me. Now, this may sound like a very romantic gesture, but they weren't in love at all. They had a one night stand and meant less than nothing to each, until... She found out she was pregnant. My father was... special and my mother was a werewolf, meaning that certain witches started having visions about me and how I would bring 'death to all witches'... It's all a little too dramatic, if you ask me. Nonetheless they captured my mother to use her and me as leverage against my father."

"Why would they need leverage?"

"Before I was born, the leader of this quarter kept a very strict band on witches doing magic and they wanted my father to help them."

"And did he?" I think this was actually starting to make some sense.

"Yes, it's actually quite complicated but he was friends with the leader and managed to gain power and help them, with the persuasion of my uncle, who was living here at the time."

"Earlier you said that you've been waiting to build up enough courage, why are you so scared to meet him?"

"My father has done some pretty awful things and I'm concerned of what his reaction might be. My uncle told me that he wasn't very open to the idea of a child when he first found out. Then, when he did start to warm up to the idea, everyone assumed that it was because he wanted to use me as a weapon, for his own personal gain."

"Wait so if you your dad knew about you, why didn't he come and find you, even if it was for the wrong reasons?"

"Well, my father was involved in some tricky business, and he didn't want to put me in danger, so he told everyone I was dead, but his sister smuggled me to England to look after me."

"What's your dad's name?" I asked curiously as this was all starting to sound a little too familiar.

"Niklaus... Niklaus Mikaelson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited, it means a lot. I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

**Caroline's POV **

"What?!" I exclaimed as I shot up from my seat. I was in shock. It's so strange how this whole story could change so dramatically as soon as she uttered those two words. I mean how could she, this sweet polite girl, be the daughter to a monster like him. There really is no justice in the world.

Hang on, who did Klaus get pregnant?

"What was the name of your mother?" I knew that I was being pushy with a sensitive subject, but I was worrying that I had just invited the child of an evil a thousand year old hybrid into my home.

"Her name was Hayley Marshell." She said warily as I was now pacing in the living area.

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun to face her, "what?! Ahh! The bitch!" And I continued to pace.

"Caroline?" She muttered quietly.

I turned to an upset and confused child, who instantly made me feel guilty for not telling her what was going on... And calling her mother a bitch.

"You knew my parents?"

I had calmed down a bit and went back towards the girl, still sitting formerly on the couch. "Yes, but it was a... strained relationship. See your father, Klaus, sorta went after my best friend who happened to be the doppelgänger-"

"Elena Gilbert." She cut in.

"Good, so you know this story. Well that's how I knew your father, but I knew your mother because she helped my ex-boyfriend, Tyler, who also happened to be the first and last of your father's hybrids, to break his sire bond."

"So if she helped your boyfriend at the time, shouldn't you like her?"

"Well, we didn't really like each other that much, but I think that was based on jealously over Tyler, and then she went against me, broke my neck and it all went downhill from there really..." And I stared of into space, caught up in those memories.

"Caroline, are you still okay with letting me stay here?" She said with concern lacing her features.

I sat down again and let out a big sigh. Right, I have to put things into perspective, she isn't showing any sigh of a mass-murderer, or being evil for that matter. "Yes... Of course you can stay here, I was just having a bit of a mental break."

There was a long pause, where we both just stared into space. She brought her knees to her chest and I looked down at my hands in my lap.

In a small, quiet voice, "Do you think he will like me?" She stared at the wall blankly and I knew she was talking about her father.

As soon as I heard this I got up and sat next to her on the couch, it was horrible listening to a child doubting their parent's love for them. Even though I might be the one guilty for putting those thoughts into her head. "Oh sweetie, he won't just like you, he will love you. You are beautiful and have a heart of gold, what's not to like? I'm sure you could charm anyone." With that I put my arms around her in an act of comfort.

"Thanks." She said weakly. "I think I'm going to go to bed, if you don't mind."

"No not at all, but I still have one question to ask."

"Ask away." She stated openly.

Ok here it goes, "what are you exactly?" I said referring to her supernatural status.

"I'm a hybrid." She answered simply, as if it were not big deal.

"So your father turned you? How is that possible if you have never met?" I rushed.

"My father didn't turn me, I was born a hybrid. Making me a 'true hybrid'." She used air quotes. "The main theory us that I'm 3 part werewolf and one part vampire, but nothing can be confirmed until I'm 16."

"Right okay..." I said processing the information I had just been told.

"Goodnight, Caroline." She said exactly like her father.

"Night..." I said watching her leave.

A couple days later, a Saturday to be exact, meaning that it was my day off work at the cafe. It was somewhere round three o'clock when there was a knock at the door. Hope was in her room and I was reading some stupid gossip magazine in the sitting area. So naturally with me being closer I went to open the door. But nothing could have prepared me for what was on the other side.

It was Elijah.

As in Klaus' brother, Elijah.

As in the Elijah I had only met a couple times, but knew damn well that you should not mess with him.

"Hi..." I stuttered nervously.

"Good afternoon, I hate to show up unexpected, but I believe you are housing my niece."

"Of course, come in" I breathed out and stepped out of the way.

Then we both heard foot steps and waited for Hope to come round the corner. "Elijah!" She exclaimed seeing him, "you came!" She ran to Elijah to hug him and he welcomed her with open arms and a genuinely happy smile. Elijah crouched slightly and they embraced. It was beautiful to see, Elijah obviously loved this girl and she obviously loves him. I stood back feeling like I was intruding on a family moment.

Then pulling back, "Where's Katherine? I know she wouldn't have let you leave her in London."

With the click of heels and swaying hips, none other than Katherine Pierce swung round the door post. "Oh please I'm not that possessive, well maybe..." And she as well bent down to give Hope a hug, smiling like Elijah.

"Oh my god, Katherine Pierce, showing human emotion." I said sarcastically. I still held a bit of a grudge since she KILLED ME.

"Watch it, Blondie..." She retorted using that awful nickname Damon so imaginatively came up with.

"Woah..." Hope stepped back to look at the two of us glaring at each other cross-armed. She spared a quick glance at Elijah, but the was too confused to notice. "What happened between you two?"

"Well, many years ago lovely Aunt Katherine here thought that a good way of getting back at my friends was to kill me."

"But Caroline as you said, that was many years ago, are you not over that yet?" She asked with a catty voice and a head tilt.

"Nope." I snapped.

Just when Katherine was about to remark, another female voice cut in, "Please ladies, stop with your bitch fight. I'm here to see my niece, not you two competing."

It was Rebekah.

Just when I thought this family reunion couldn't get worse.

"And I thought vampires couldn't get headaches..." I muttered under my breath. "So how did you guys find Hope, if she was staying here?"

"I have a phone, Caroline. I tell Elijah everything." She admitted looking at me. Behind her Elijah perked up a bit and smiled, it must be nice hearing that your niece trusts you so much.

"So where will you three be staying?" I asked knowing they couldn't and wouldn't stay here.

"Actually my recently deceased friend has a mansion just outside the centre of the quarter, I thought we could pick up Hope and live there. But Caroline, you are welcome to join us."

"Really?" I was surprised at his kind offer, but I wasn't so keen on living both Katherine and Rebekah. That could take quite a lot out of a girl.

"Hang on..." Katherine perked up and went to stand next to Elijah, setting both her hand on one of his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around her waist. I looked on them, shocked, not knowing they were together. "This was not mentioned, Elijah." She growled lowly even though everyone could hear her.

"Please Katerina..." He muttered sternly to a very unhappy Katherine.

At the thought of making Katherine squirm and really wanting to help Hope to see how it pans out. "Actually Elijah, I would love to!" I exclaimed with a purposefully over-enthusiastic smile.

Katherine sighed loudly, "come on then, Blondie. We better set off." With that she turned and headed towards the door

"Wait, Caroline what about your furniture?"

"Well most of this stuff isn't mine, but there are some things on mine in my bedroom that I would like to take."

"Me too. Why don't you go ahead and Caroline will drive us there when we've finished packing? Elijah, if you could send me the directions please."

"Of course." He replied.

"Right lets go!" Katherine shouted as she walked out the door.

Rebekah soon followed and Elijah was last, "see you later," and with that he shut the door behind him.

Me and Hope turned and walked silently to pack up our things, knowing that when Katherine Pierce wasn't happy, it wasn't going to end well.

After packing up all of ours things, we finally made it to Elijah's new mansion. Of course with the directions from Hope's phone. We ascended up the luscious driveway, 20ft trees framing the little path, basking in the summers glow. We soon reached the mansion and, wow! It's is so big that my eyes nearly fell out of my skull. It was a bright white, with intricate gold borders, a black slated roof and was easily 3 stories high

Hope only has one suitcase with wheels, so walked in through the big black doors gracefully. But I, on the other hand, had at least six bags coming up to my elbows, so waddled in like an idiot. I really did underestimate how much crap I could accumulate so easily. Anyway, surprise surprise, Katherine came to meet us at the door.

"Look, it's my favourite niece... And the Barbie who has tagged along..." Throwing a catty smirk in my direction.

"Well it's nice to see you too Katherine..." I replied sarcastically dropping two of my bags heavily on to the floor.

I took a minute to look around the hall. It. Was. Massive. It had an intricately patterned curved ceiling, that went up past the 1st floor, I think. It had a gold chandelier, right in the centre, which wasn't being used at the moment, as natural summer daylight was streaming through the massive window that was placed above the door.

As I was looking around, Elijah walked in with an authoritative air and a warm smile directed at Hope. "Now girls, if you would like to follow, I will show to your rooms." He stated calmly with a small 'follow me' gesture. He lead us up the rich mahogany stairs to the first floor, then to the left to two dark doors next to each other.

"The left is Hope's and the right is Caroline's" spoke Elijah.

We both glanced briefly at each other, before opening the doors slowly, to reveal the most beautiful room ever! It had a white bed right in the centre of the massive room, a rich, dark wooden floor, a door to an elegant-looking ensuite on the left, as well as a walk-in wardrobe next to it. On the right, opposite the ensuite and wardrobe was a huge window over-looking the luscious gardens, and had curtains matching the bed to frame it. It was breathtaking.

I dropped my bags in a heap, I went to the door, where Elijah, was looking at us both with a small smile on his face. I noticed Hope had walked to the door at the same time, "it's beautiful Elijah, thank you," she said, before kissing him on the cheek, walking back into her room and closing the door behind her.

We both looked after her before I turned to Elijah, "thank you Elijah, I really do appreciate it." And without the kissing, repeated Hope's actions.

**Hope's POV**

When I thanked Elijah, I noticed that Caroline's room was very similar, but mine was the opposite way round. My door was on the right as you walked in and hers on the left. The other thing I noticed was that she had a blank wall next to her window, where as I had a door there. As I hadn't looked in here yet, I opened the door.

It revealed a studio, an art studio. It was fully furnished, set up with easels, canvas, paints, brushes and drawing utensils.

"Oh Elijah... You know me too well..." I muttered knowing he could probably hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I know this story is moving quickly, please do tell me if it's moving too fast. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hope's POV**

It was a Sunday morning and we were all in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"So Hope... When are you thinking of talking to your father?" Elijah asked me calmly.

I looked up to notice all eyes on me. "Well... Soon I think, I was going to ask for your help actually. Maybe you could warm him up to the idea, or just tame the impact."

"Well I think you should take Caroline, your father always had some sort of obsession over her..." Katherine said, "I don't know why though..." She muttered as an after thought.

That comment made Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline glare at Katherine, but she just kept buttering her toast like nothing has happened. Not to mention it let me feel very uncomfortable, I really didn't need to know about my father former 'obsessions', especially as I hadn't even met him yet.

"Anyway..." Caroline started, "I do think you should take someone with you, I mean not me... But you know..."

"Actually, Elijah can I go by myself? I call you if I need you..." I ventured.

He looked unsure, "um... Ok... I will be on standby."

"Thank you."

It was later, around midday and I decided to go and meet my father, I couldn't keep avoiding it, the longer I did the more I was convincing myself not to do it, but I was nervous to say the least. I kept asking myself, 'What's the worst that could happen?' But after hearing those stories about him, I quickly shut the thought down.

"Hey! You setting off?" Caroline asked casually, coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I just told Elijah, I really don't want to make a big deal out of this... I'll get too nervous if I do."

"Good luck! So, do you have a game plan?"

"What?"

"You know, a game plan... Just... Forget it, do you have a plan?" She gave up.

"No, as I said I'm trying not to get myself worked up about this, now isn't the time to panic." I tried to convince myself that I was perfectly calm.

"No I guess not... Well, good luck and don't worry he will love you!" She exclaimed excitedly before sauntering off to the kitchen.

I made my way to the massive door and into the warmth, "yeah I hope so..." I muttered under my breath.

So about an hour later I found myself right in the centre of the French Quarter, I'm not exactly sure how I got there, I just walked and let my mind wander. I'd never actually been here before, in fear of one of my father's men finding me. But today my plan was to wander around and let myself get caught, I suppose if I hang around enough it's got to happen. I was sitting outside a yet again another cafe, leaning back into my chair and scanning restlessly over the menu.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A cocky voice said from behind the menu. I looked up to see a man with curly, dirty blond hair and eyes that matched my own, he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt in July and multiple chains and thin leather strips around his neck and had rich accent that I instantly recognized. "A little wolf all by her lonesome. Who are you?" I recognized this man as my father immediately.

My breath caught in my throat, "Hope." I replied hoarsely purposefully not telling him my last name.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked taking the seat opposite me and leaning on the small metal table.

I took a deep breath and regained some of my usual confidence, "I didn't realize you were keeping such a tight-ship around here." I sat up in my seat and placed the menu back on the table.

He gave me another cocky smirk, "Ahh, so you have heard of my work. And just to let you know, I'm not usually this strict about new-comers, but you caught the eye of someone in my inner circle and of course, they immediately reported back to me. So would you mind telling me what you are and where you came from?"

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private, we have ears on us." I said quietly, looking warily at all the vampires around us.

"Fine..." He said reluctantly, "I'll take you back to my house, its only 10 minutes away."

"Thank you..." I said getting up and following him to the edge of the pavement. He put up his hand and out of nowhere a black car showed up. He gestured for me to get in the back, so I did and he followed. I recognized the driver as a vampire and realized that he was his driver.

"Is he yours?" I asked to confirm.

"Of course." He replied nonchalantly, as he watched the blurry shape fly past through the window.

"Out of curiosity, how many do you have working for you?"

"Too many to count." He said looking at me expressionless.

The next couple of minutes was filled by an awkward silence, because it was obvious he did not want to talk in front of the vampire in the front.

We arrived at the Mikaelson mansion promptly, he immediately got out and so I followed. He walked to the door and strode through it leaving it open for me. My palms get sweaty, as I realize that this was it, the moment when it could all come together or all fall apart completely. I closed the massive door softly behind me and faced him. He threw his arms out, "well, out with it, who are you?"

My breath hitched, I could drag it out, ask him to stay calm, not be angry, but something tells me that wouldn't work. I decided to just come out with it, and let him take it as he will. "Your daughter." I utterly quietly.

"Don't you dare..."

"Don't I dare, what?" I asked.

"My daughter is dead." He muttered eerily quietly, his voice rattling with anger.

"I know you don't know me, but trust that I would never lie about this. I'm not dead."

"If you were my daughter, why are you only here now?" He raised his voice slightly.

"I ran away to see you." I explained hastily.

He turned around and walked backwards to a drinks table. He poured himself a glass of a strong, amber liquid. "Leave." He said simply, and back to normal.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock of his sudden mood swing.

"You are not my daughter. And if you ever try to come here or get in contact with me ever again I will drag you so far underground, that not even dogs will be able to hear you scream. I will inflict so much pain on you and the ones that you love that you will all be begging for the sweet release of death."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, taken aback by his threat.

He rumbled out a sinister laugh, "you really expect me to believe that you are not from a gold-digging family trying to gain knowledge or power over me? You are no longer needed here." With that he threw back his drink and turned around to pour another.

"That's it? You're not even remotely interested?" I asked, but he just glared back with a fierce look etched into his.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and without another word I walked out the door and sat down on the porch. I dug around in my pocket until I found my phone, then called Elijah.

"Good afternoon Hope, how did it go go?" He asked with his usual calmness.

"Worse than I'd hoped, he wants nothing to do with me. I'm at his mansion, could you pick me up? I trust you know where that is..." My voice sounded heavy and defeated.

"Of course, I shall see you in five minutes."

He was punctual of course and was there in five minutes, he was in an open-roof car with Katherine in the passenger seat and Rebekah in the back. My father had come out as I was walking down the steps waiting for the car to stop. When the car stopped they all climbed out at the same time.

Katherine immediately started stomping towards my father, "how dare you! How dare turn away your own daughter!" Elijah stopped her getting any closer than three metres of him. My father simply stood there calmly with his hands behind his back.

"She came to you! She wanted you to understand! You should be happy she's here, she is your own flesh and blood, you jerk!" She screamed at him, but his face was set in stone and he didn't move.

"Come Katerina, let's not do this now..." Elijah uttered into her ear, whilst he kept his arms firmly around her waist.

Without another word she turned around, struggled until Elijah let her go and stalk back to the car. She got in and Elijah shut the door with his thumb and fore finger on the bridge of his nose for a second, he then looked up at his brother.

"Well, we best be on our way..." He climbed into the car next to Katherine, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

Me and Rebekah stood there shocked at the scene that had just transpired in front of us.

"You bastard..." Rebekah muttered before climbing in behind Katherine.

I was now the only one standing in front of my father and I couldn't bring myself to look away from his piercing stare.

"Come on, Hope." Elijah urged, he was eager to get away because of the girls. With one last look at my father I climbed in behind Elijah and let him take me away.

As soon as we got home I immediately went upstairs and hid in my bedroom, I didn't want to talk about anything.

**Caroline's POV**

I heard the familiar purr of a car engine in the drive way, meaning that everyone was back. I personally opted out of going to Klaus', one because they couldn't fit me in the car and two because I wasn't ready to see him. I left him hanging here in New Orleans and never came to find him, I didn't want to differ his judgement of his own child.

I listened as the door open and click of heels entered, I then heard loud footsteps come upstairs and storm right into the room next to me.

I decided not to talk to Hope until I figured out what had happened. I heard the three adults in the kitchen and decided to investigate. I walked in the find all three of them hunched over the breakfast bar, leaning on their forearms in silence. I immediately knew from their long expressions that the meeting obvious did not go well.

"Needless to ask, but how did it go?" I tried.

"Well Blondie, your boyfriend completely rejected his daughter and we haven't got more than two words out of her since." Katherine quickly interjected.

"Well your little scene did not help the situation at all, may I add." Rebekah countered.

"No, you may not." Katherine shot her the dirtiest look I have ever witnessed.

"Ladies, please... Now is not the time, we need to plan what is going to happened next." Elijah stated with clear tension in his voice.

"I think, that we shouldn't do anything. Klaus had his chance and he blew it, Hope doesn't need that in her life." Katherine spoke her unchangeable mind.

"Well I was going to suggest giving my brother a second chance. I know he can make... Impulsive decisions, but he usually comes through."

"One or twice over a thousand years doesn't count, Rebekah." Katherine pointed out.

"Funny..." Rebekah replied lamely. "But I was being serious."

"Um I have an idea, why not just wait for Hope to cool off and then ask her tomorrow?" I put forward, even though it felt like I was pointing out the painfully obvious.

"Fine, I suppose that could work... If she's speaking by tomorrow." Katherine admitted.

After my conversation with Elijah, Katherine and Rebekah, I knocked gently on Hope's door. When there was no reply I poked my head round the door to see her lying on her bed with her head propped up listen to music with earphones in.

I closed the door behind me and went to the side of her bed with my arms-crossed. She must have sensed that I was watching her as her eyes opened, she paused her music and took out her earphones.

"I heard you come in, you know." She admitted, sitting up and swinging her legs round so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

I uncrossed my arms and sat down next her. She just sat there, eyes glued to the floor and shoulders hunched.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" I asked with sympathy.

"Nope." She said expressionless.

"Are you sure?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Caroline." She stated.

"Of course there is. Tell me what happened." I tried to get at least something out of her.

"He doesn't want me in his life." She slowly stood and started to coil her earphones around her iPod. "As far as I'm concerned, I managed to survive without him before, I can do it again." She let out a heavy sigh, placing her iPod down, but keeping her back turned.

"Maybe he was just shocked, he might need some time." I suggested hopefully.

"Don't you understand?" She whipped around to face me on the bed. "He doesn't want me! He made that very clear. Katherine was right, he is no good." Her voice was cracking and she was on the verge of tears.

I instantly stood up to comfort her, but she turned around again before I could reach her. "I think it's best you leave, Caroline." She tried being strong.

At this point I thought best to follow her orders so quietly I left.

**Not sure about the whole reveal in this chapter, I think it's a bit sudden, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was going for the whole 'rip off the band aid' kinda thing. Did it work or was it just too quick?**

**Please review and give me tips x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Is anyone still reading this?**

**I know its been a while... Sorry... Please forgive me?**

**Please please please please review, I can't tell you how much it means to have someone review, with praise or criticism, just please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**Now on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 4**

**Hope's POV**

It was the next morning. I walked down the old stairs feeling oddly numb. I didn't know what to do to myself, I was filled with a hollow calmness and no other emotion. I was fully dressed for the day, as I hadn't decided what I was doing next. I walked into the kitchen to see Katherine making coffee, Elijah making tea, Rebekah nibbling at an apple and Caroline eating cereal. Everyone was dressed except Caroline who looked perfectly content sitting at the breakfast bar, in her pajamas. Everyone looked at me expectantly when I walked in.

I wasn't sure what happened, but the next words seemed to slide out of my mouth effortlessly, "We're leaving."

"What?" Rebekah asked while the other three just looked confused and shocked.

"There's no point staying here anymore. He made it very clear he didn't want me, we have no business here." I explained with some of yesterday's familiar anger returning.

"Well, why not stay here anyway, just for a while anyway. They have amazing culture, you will love the jazz..." Rebekah tempted.

"I can't stay here, Bekah. I will constantly be reminded of him. He controls the whole quarter." I could tell she was trying to keep me here for a reason other than the jazz.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. Why not give him another another chance?" She tried again.

"I can't. I don't want to stay here anymore. He doesn't accept me! And if he doesn't then who else will? The witches are already wary!" My eyes started to become wet thinking about it. It felt as if they wanted to set me up for disappointment, like they wanted to see me sad, like they were against me. I slowly started to back out of the kitchen and went to the hall.

Elijah walked towards me, "Come on, Hope, why not think about it for a while?" He asked hopefully.

"Look Elijah, I know you want me to be his redemption or whatever! But I'm not, okay? I'm not some kind of miracle! I was a mistake!" I just caught Elijah's face falling as I turned around sharply on my heels.

Speaking of the devil, guess who happened to be walking right into the hall. My father. I froze and went into an internal panic mode, was he here to upset me more? To remind me of his threats yesterday? Or perhaps collect a payment from Elijah, who had ordered him to send me away? Ok, maybe that last one was a bit extreme, but I could see no reason why he was here and I didn't know what to do or say.

"Well..." He started casually strolling further into the house. "I was coming to say that perhaps I decided too hastily yesterday with my decision to... Send you away. But if that's how you really feel about me..." He had an intrigued expression plastered on his face, and hands neatly clasped behind his back.

By the time he had finished, Elijah, Katherine and Rebekah had gathered behind me.

"It seems as if we have the whole gang." He commented sarcastically.

At that very moment Caroline emerged from behind us and stood beside me.

His hands immediately fell to the side and his face dropped. "Caroline..." He uttered in shock. This was the most effected I had ever seen him, and it definitely made me more intrigued to dig up their history together.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She crossed her arms and stared him square in the eye.

"I told you, I think I may have acted too harshly yesterday." He said solemnly.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked suspicious.

"I didn't believe you before because you had no proof, but then when these three showed up, it showed me you had connections." He regained some cockiness and explained.

"Connections? I'm related to two of them!" I exclaimed outraged.

"Niklaus, perhaps it's better for us to speak alone." Elijah suggested.

"As you wish brother." He replied.

I avoided his gaze as he walked past me and followed Elijah into the study.

Me and the girls didn't really know what to do next so we walked in the kitchen and resumed our places. I was, again, closest to the door and because the large study was only next door, I could almost hear the conversation. They were speaking in hushed voices anyway so I was losing a few minor details. I must have looked like I was concentrating, or I looked very distressed, either way I noticed the three women in the room always sneaking small glances in my direction, but then looking back to what they were supposedly doing. I knew that they were most likely listening in too, but they seemed more concerned about me then they did the conversation. They were all looking at me like I could fall and break at any second, but again I was filled with a hollow calmness.

I was getting so caught up in my thoughts I had lost track of the conversation happening behind me. When I tuned back into the conversation the first thing I heard was, "I need evidence, Elijah! I am not willing to go on your word alone this time! You can not bring a 13 year old child in to my life and claim that she is my daughter without proof!" I could tell he was frustrated and he had obviously been betrayed by Elijah before.

"Come on, Niklaus! We can't exactly have a blood test done, doctors would find abnormal qualities and start to question us! Why can't you just trust us?" Elijah shouted back.

"Because Elijah, I have already lost a daughter once, I refuse to let another into my life to find out she is not mine. I cannot do that again." He had stopped shouting and his voice wobbled slightly.

His confession effected me more than I would like to admit, I started to feel slightly choked-up, so Katherine moved and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, brother for betraying you all those years ago. How can I prove that she is yours?" Elijah apologized sincerely.

There was a long pause. "Witches!" Came the sudden outburst from my father, or the man I believed to be my father.

"What are you talking about, Niklaus?"

"Witches must be able to help us somehow, possibly prove that we are related?" His voice still seemed heavy, but he seemed more open to the idea.

I could practically hear the smile in Elijah's voice. "That's great, Niklaus. Thank you for giving her a chance, you won't regret it."

"I'd better not..."

"So when would you like to meet these witches?" Elijah asked hastily.

"Today." Came his simple yet firm response.

"And I trust you have connections to set up that meeting, brother?"

"What kind of king would I be if I didn't?" He asked with cockiness returning.

"Who knows..." Elijah responded sarcastically.

The study door soon opened and all of us desperately tried to make ourselves look busy.

"So Caroline," I started quickly, "you were telling me about your friend Elena." I made deliberate eyes at Caroline telling her to play along.

Caroline looked like she was about to answer before Katherine interjected, "let me cut this story short, Elena is just like me, but boring... Although she did screw both Salvatores', maybe she got slightly more interesting..."

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded through gritted teeth.

My father and Elijah walked through the archway.

"It's ok, we know you were most likely listening in, so you will probably know that we are going to see a few of my witches this afternoon. We can finally put this debate behind us."

"Where shall we meet, brother?" Elijah asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come to the mansion, I will guide you from there." Without another he turned and left the house.

I stared at Elijah, wondering what he just set me up for. I didn't want to think about it anymore so left and went to my room again. Perhaps painting would calm my nerves...

"Hope!" Elijah yelled up the stairs, informing me that what I had been dreading all day was finally here. I dragged myself away from my canvas, turned off my music and trudged down the stairs. Elijah was waiting at the bottom, trying to reassure me with a smile. I replied with a small smile. Katherine and Rebekah emerged from the kitchen with handbags. Caroline walked slowly behind, still in pajamas.

"You're not coming?" I asked disappointed.

"No, this is a family thing, plus I couldn't fit in the car." She told me with a shrug.

"Ok, well wish me luck..." I breathed.

"You don't need luck, now go, you don't want to be late!" She gave me a playful shove towards the door. I gave her a small smile and she returned it with reassurance.

We all piled into the car silently, because no one knew what to say. The awkward car journey felt like it lasted a lifetime, even though in reality it was only five minutes.

When we got there Elijah stepped out of the car, "wait here." He told us. He spent 2 minutes in the house before coming back and getting into his seat. "We are going to follow Niklaus." He explained.

We followed the black SUV down the small road. In silence. Again. The road we were on just seemed to get smaller and narrower and before we knew it we were on a dusty, dry lane. "Are you sure he knows where he's going? Or that he's not leading us into a trap or something?" I asked, breaking the peace.

"Yes, I'm sure. I trust him." He stated keeping his eyes on the road. We kept driving until we reached the beginning of a forest. He got out of his SUV and we did the same.

"We're here!" He stated. I looked around wearily at the hazy, warm forest.

"I hate to burst your bubble Klaus, but there are no witches here." Pointed out Katherine, looking around and disgusted at the thought of ruining her heels.

"Well, not right here, we have to walk that way for a bit." He explained pointing behind him.

"Are you quite sure, Niklaus?" Elijah started to doubt.

"Trust me brother, I know what I'm doing." He started to walk a small path through the trees. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He called back. "No one is getting any younger here!"

"Well, we are not exactly getting any older either." Muttered Rebekah, looking down so she didn't step in mud.

Without a word we followed him though the wood in a line.

After about five minutes of walking we reached what seemed to be a large hut, I looked uncertainly at Klaus as he approached and knocked on the door. After a few noises and shuffling the door opened to reveal a dark skinned middle aged woman, with short curly hair and dark eyes.

"Klaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's nice to see you too, Maggie. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to perform a spell for me?"

"And what spell would that be?" She asked skeptically.

"This girl," he pointed at me, "claims to be my daughter, I was wondering if you could confirm this or not."

Her eyes softened a little when she looked at me. "I'll see what I can do, please, come in." she replied and stepped out of the way of the doorway.

"Thank you." I said in a small voice. I stepped into her dark home, it had no windows, so was only lit by candles. In the centre of the room was placed a wooden table, with many papers and books splayed on top.

"That's quite alright, child." she smiled back. "What is your name?"

"Hope Mikaelson." I made a point of saying my last name.

She smiled again, before fetching a grimware from the dusty shelf behind her. She read through it quickly whilst we all gathered around her.

"I shall need blood from you both." she stated, looking at me and Klaus.

"Very well..." he muttered rolling up his sleeves. I stood very still not knowing what to do with myself. The witch casually hand Klaus a dagger and placed a small wooden bowl on the table in front of him. He made a small incision in his palm, and let it drip in to the bowl. He looked unnervingly calm about the whole thing, where as I couldn't imagine doing that to myself.

The witch thanked Klaus and took the bowl. I stood awkwardly next to the table, knowing that eventually she would want my blood as well.

The witch must have sensed my discomfort, "May I?" she asked gesturing for my arm. I gave a short nod and started to roll the sleeve of my jacket up. She gently pressed the blade in to my palm, making a shallow cut. She turned my arm, making the blood leak into another small wooden bowl.

Maggie, the witch, then placed both the bowls in the centre of the table, she then went and got what looked like very old paper, which I assumed was parchment. From both bowls she poured a few drops of blood in two pools and started to mumble, "veritas nobis in hoc sanguis des super nos lumen sanguis..."her eyes closed as her hands hovered above the table. We all watched silently as the blood started to mix and form small unfamiliar shapes. Maggie finished her spell and looked down as the pattern the blood had made, she was reading it, as you would tea leaves.

"Klaus, she is your daughter." She stated in a small and wary voice.

Klaus' eyes hardened into stone, his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a thin line. He looked furious. I was devastated as this was the only emotion that adorned his face, he didn't looked happy about this at all. He quickly glanced at Elijah, before storming past me and out through the door.

I felt familiar heat and tears rush to my eyes as the second rejection started to form deep in the pit of my stomach. My vision started to blur from the gathering salt water, so I placed my hands on the table to support me slightly. Katherine started to move towards me to comfort me. 'Wait,' I thought to myself, 'He must have known that there was some possibility of me actually being his daughter, he must have slightly prepared himself. So why did he walk out so abruptly?' So I went after him. I pushed away Katherine outstretched arms and followed my father out the door. I ran the trail back to the car to find him just about to get in.

"Where are you going? You told Elijah you would give me a chance!" I shouted, feeling anger at his second rejection.

"That was before I knew that you were actually my... I didn't actually think he was telling the truth, at first I thought it to be a cruel joke, but Elijah wouldn't do that, I had to get to bottom of this mess..." He stuttered looking anywhere but me.

"So you never going to give me a chance? You just assumed he was lying? You really want nothing to do with me?" I exclaimed at him, walking quickly closer. My eyes were glazing over, but I felt a burning anger.

"It still doesn't all add up, there is something missing! So forgive me if I'm not welcoming all this with open arms!" He shouted right back.

"Look, I know you must be angry, be please try to remember that this isn't my fault! I didn't choose to leave, I wish that I could have stayed, I really want to know you." I tried to talk to him rationally.

His shoulders seemed to slump and relax, his defensive seemed to come down slightly. "Me too." His mumbled staring at the ground, looking embarrassed.

"Why don't we go somewhere to talk? You know, out of the forest."

He gave a small nod and climbed into the driver's side and started the car, I looked on him for a minute before realizing that he was waiting for me to climb in too. I quickly got in and we drove off in silence.


End file.
